Yes Master!
by jo-knee
Summary: This is my first fic...Shuis are stuck with each other... A genie costume arrises in latter chapters... Enjoy!


Yes Master!  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
"What!" Sheridan shrieked.  
  
  
  
"You heard me, I said that you and I - from now on will be like icing on cake, like banana's in a banana split, like hot in a  
  
tango . . ."  
  
  
  
"I heard what you said Luis. But why, why are you giving me these . . these . . these orders?"  
  
  
  
"Well wouldn't you like to know" replied Luis.  
  
  
  
As Sheridan places her hands on her hips and stares Luis down she says "YES, I would!"  
  
  
  
He takes a step nearer to Sheridan and slowly inhales a deep, hopefully calming, breath. Luis raises his left hand and puts it on  
  
her shoulder, looks Sheridan straight in the eyes and gives her the most wicked grin, "Because."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Men!" Sheridan screams as she jolts herself out of Luis' grasp. "Don't touch me ever again Lopez-Fitzgerald, or . . or. . . or  
  
you'll be sorry!"  
  
  
  
"Nice try Sheridan, but if I am to pretend to be your husband until this whole thing passes over with the drug cartel, I will have  
  
to touch you, caress you . . "  
  
  
  
"Oh, wouldn't you just love to 'caress' me' she says as she glares a hole through him.  
  
  
  
Luis looks at Sheridan like she is his next meal. "Oh, but I would," he says as he licks his lips and winks at her, "LOVE to  
  
caress you, Sheridan. I can't wait!"  
  
  
  
~~ Ring, Ring ~~  
  
  
  
"You're lucky Sher!"  
  
  
  
"Bite Me Louie!"  
  
  
  
"Alright, I will." As Luis chases Sheridan around her cottage with the phone ringing in the background they hear the answering  
  
machine kick in.  
  
  
  
"Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald, Miss Crane. I know that you are both there. This is Agent Hal Freeman of the FBI and I would  
  
really appreciate it if you would be so kind as to pick up the receiver . . .  
  
  
  
"Agent Freeman?"  
  
  
  
"Luis please put me on speakerphone so I may speak to you both."  
  
  
  
"One sec. Sheridan come over here."  
  
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
  
"Now SHERIDAN! Agent Freeman wants to speak to us."  
  
  
  
"Fine then."  
  
  
  
Sheridan approaches Luis and sits down so she can hear Hal. "Shoot"  
  
  
  
"Miss Crane, Officer. This is very important for you both to coincide with these orders so we can keep Miss Crane safe.  
  
Where to I begin . . ."  
  
  
  
Simultaneously Sheridan and Luis both reply "At the beginning."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then the beginning it shall be. Miss Crane, from this day forward you will be known as Mrs. Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. There  
  
are to be no arguments of drastic measures. You both are to act as though this a marriage made in heaven. Do all you can to  
  
make those around you believe you are this happy couple who have the perfect marriage. And by do all you can, I mean  
  
exactly that. You will live in a house away from the Crane Mansion and Lopez-Fitzgerald residence and by no means  
  
necessary are people to see the real thing, as in fighting, bickering, etc. only Love, Lust and Passion."  
  
  
  
Luis and Sheridan exchange looks. "Passion?" asked Sheridan. "I won't be too bad Sheridan" Luis says as he stands her up  
  
and pushes her backside against his front and whispers "Hot like a tango" in Sheridan's ear. When he said that last comment,  
  
Sheridan's cheeks turned crimson.  
  
  
  
"Now, no disagreements. You will be filled in later on with the rest of the details. All you need to do now is pack by  
  
tomorrow. You have 7 hours to be ready. Good night Officer, Miss Crane."  
  
  
  
"Good Night" Sheridan says.  
  
  
  
"Night, Agent Freeman" replies Luis.  
  
  
  
"Well, Let's start packing Sheridan."  
  
  
  
"Oh Lord, please help me!" Sheridan shakes her head and heads towards her bedroom to pack her things.  
  
  
  
'This outta be good. The lovely Miss Sheridan Crane and me. What have I gotten myself into?' Luis shake his head in utter  
  
disbelief. "Time to pack Lo-Fitz."  
  
  
  
~~ 2 hrs. Later ~~  
  
  
  
"Come on Sheridan. I have to go to the house to pick up some things."  
  
  
  
"I'm coming master. Would you like me to grant any wishes?"  
  
  
  
"Would you give it up? Just come and get into the car."  
  
  
  
"Your wish is my command!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Yes Master !  
  
  
  
"Hey Mama, I'm home." Luis said as he entered the doorway of the Lopez- Fitzgerald home.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Mijo. Sheridan." Pilar said when she came through the kitchen door.  
  
  
  
"Hello Pilar." Sheridan replied.  
  
  
  
"Mama?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Luis?"  
  
  
  
"What smells so good?" He asked his mother very lightly after he took a good whiff of it.  
  
  
  
""It's Pilar's famous oatmeal raison cookies. Am I right Pilar?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Sheridan. You , both of you , come into the kitchen and I'll get you some cookies and milk."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Pilar, but we are only here so my slave driver can pick up a few things.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Mi Hija, is he really that awful?"  
  
  
  
"No, Pilar. He's just trying to keep my safe and I" Sheridan begins when she hears Luis approaching, "Love Him. I seriously  
  
don't know how I could have lived my life so long without him, Pilar."  
  
  
  
"Come Here." Luis says in a deep husky voice as he motions for Sheridan.  
  
  
  
"Why?" Sheridan asks, "What do you want now?" she says as she rises from her chair at the table where she was sitting with  
  
Pilar.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to go and call Miguel."  
  
  
  
"OK Mama." Luis answers never taking his off of the woman standing in front of him. "Do you know what you do to me?"  
  
  
  
"No, why Luis. Do I infuriate you. Burn your butt, so to speak?"  
  
  
  
"Urrrrrggggh. Let's go." Luis grasps Sheridan's arm and begins to tug her towards the front door.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Driving for hours and hours now, neither knowing what was ahead for them, Luis reaches over to turn the radio on. Big  
  
mistake, the look he got from Sheridan plus the song. He was going to go nuts. Not only did this woman look so sexy and  
  
beautiful when she was angry, but when she began to sing along. . . He was gone.  
  
  
  
So you say your love's about to end  
  
You say you can't take no more  
  
She's out the door  
  
And you're looking for a friend  
  
  
  
Who am I to tell you why  
  
But I'm just curious, were you furious  
  
Or did you swallow your pride  
  
And look her in the eye and  
  
  
  
Tell her that you love her  
  
Tell her that you need her  
  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
  
Reassure her with a kiss  
  
She may never know unless you  
  
Show her what you're feeling  
  
Tell her you're believing  
  
Even though it's hard to say  
  
'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
  
So open up and tell her that you love her  
  
  
  
Brother I've been right where you are now  
  
And my heart was broke  
  
'Cause I never spoke  
  
Those healing words out loud  
  
  
  
But I've learned my lesson well  
  
And now every night  
  
Before I close my eyes  
  
I look at my woman and  
  
I ask myself did you  
  
  
  
Tell her that you love her  
  
Tell her that you need her  
  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
  
Reassure her with a kiss  
  
She may never know unless you  
  
Show her what your feeling  
  
Tell her you're believing  
  
Even though it's hard to say  
  
'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
  
So open up and tell her that you love her  
  
  
  
Tell her that you love her  
  
  
  
Tell her that you love her  
  
Tell her that you need her  
  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
  
Reassure her with a kiss  
  
She may never know unless you  
  
Show her what your feeling  
  
Tell her you're believing  
  
Even though it's hard to say  
  
'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
  
So open up and tell her that you love her  
  
Tell her that you love her.  
  
  
  
By the last chorus of the song, Luis sang along with Sheridan and Lonestar. When the song ended Luis announced that they  
  
were there, wherever there is and said it was time to go in.  
  
"Let's go Miss Crane. Oh, sorry," Luis said after Sheridan gave him one of her famous hate filled glances, "I mean, Mrs.  
  
Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
  
  
"Shut up Luis."  
  
  
  
Luis and Sheridan entered their new home, a 3 bed roomed and 2 1/2 bath roomed house, one after the other. After both  
  
discussing their position with Agent Freeman , he wanted to speak to Sheridan alone.  
  
  
  
"Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald, could you please excuse us?" Agent Freeman asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure thing. I'll just go and settle down in our bedroom."  
  
  
  
"UUURRRGGGHHHH." Sheridan let out a sigh of frustration before making sure that Officer Lo-Fitz was out of ear shot.  
  
"Agent Freeman . . . . . . . . ." she began with her eyes cast downward as if trying to gain the courage to say what she wanted  
  
to. She takes a deep breath and sits down in the loveseat. "I really don't understand all of this nonsense, you actually think that  
  
Lo-Fitz and I can be married! We can't get along for 5 minutes in the same room, how do you think it will be. You better not  
  
plan on having us consummate this thing, it ain't gonna happen. No way, no how, it just ain't gonna happen. Do you hear me?  
  
Ain't gonna happen and I mean it. If, and I mean IF, we go along with this, I can assure you that one of us will be a widow by  
  
the time this whole charade is over with. Acting all lovey dovey, this is the perfect marriage, we are so happy sh*t will not go  
  
over , It just WILL NOT!  
  
  
  
"I understand your point Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald," says an underrated Freeman.  
  
  
  
"I am not MRS. LOPEZ-FITZGERALD! I never will be." Sheridan says in the midst of beginning another raging battle.  
  
  
  
Agent Freeman interjects with the foolish excuse of being pulled away for some reason and to behave and get along with Luis,  
  
even if it is only when they are alone due to the fact that people may actually try to place bugs or cameras around the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sheridan walks upstairs to their bedroom in all hopes of Luis already being asleep, not wanting to have to put up with him  
  
at all. Her hopes would all be shattered as she heard the shower running from the master bath.  
  
She couldn't help it, the smile came to her beautiful face naturally, thinking that the water running all over Luis must be having  
  
the time of its life. She knew that she could have a field day with a man like that. Oh, God what erotic thoughts were going  
  
through her mind as a wicked smile danced on her innocent face. She neared the bathroom, trying ever so much not to make  
  
a sound. Creeping up, hoping to catch a glimpse of his perfect, or what she thinks is perfect, male form.  
  
Sheridan was so close, and so quiet. Yet not quiet enough as Luis heard her approach. He stepped out of the stall with the  
  
biggest smile on his face. Boy, was she in for it now.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sheridan, I though you were asleep." a very cocky, very naked Luis said as he opened the bathroom door  
  
and "noticed" Sheridan standing mere inches from it. Her eyes went wide, her knees went weak. "Luis..... you're n....nn....  
  
naked." "I know that, and now so do you." Luis replies.  
  
Luis steps nearer to Sheridan and begins to push her forward towards the master bed. "Bedtime" the naked man behind her  
  
whispered into her ear in a low, husky tone. "Time to sleep, Sheridan." he says in the same domineering tone as he pushes her  
  
unto the turned down bed and kisses her forehead. "Night, Mrs. Lopez- Fitzgerald."  
  
"You....you....you.." Sheridan starts to say when Luis cuts her off with a deep kiss. "Shut up and go to sleep." Luis says  
  
mere centimeters from her face. As Sheridan raises her hand to slap Luis, he grabs it in mid air and pins both her hands above  
  
of her head with his hot, wet body pressed up against her sheer black knee-length nightie. "Do I have to be rough, Sheridan?  
  
Because if I do, I will." Luis says with his voice deep, low and full of assurance. "You can't." Sheridan replies in the same  
  
exact tone. "And why is that?" Luis asks still in the same position, only pressing himself harder on her letting her know how he  
  
felt.  
  
As he heard Sheridan's deep intake of breath, he knows that she knows what she does to him. She looks straight into his  
  
eyes and is sure that she sees the same desire in his eyes as she knows is in hers. "I won't be your whore, Luis." Sheridan says in a low, hurt, childish voice as she turns her head away from his.  
  
Luis lets go of her arms and tilts her head towards his hoping that she'd look into his eyes. No such luck. "Look at me  
  
Sheridan." As their eyes connect, a certain vow was made. One of truth, love and fun. Sheridan nods her head slowly as Luis  
  
lips brush hers so softly. "Sherid...." "Make love to me Luis." Sheridan asks interrupting him.  
  
Just like a shy teenager Luis asks Sheridan if she is sure and brushes her golden hair away from her face with his recently  
  
sweaty palmed hands. His lips brush hers so delicately, so soft.  
  
Her right hand became entwined in his jet black hair pulling him towards her, closer. Luis deepened the kiss as their  
  
tongues deuled for possession. Sheridan broke the kiss and began to place slow open mouthed kisses along his neck biting him in the hollow space where she knew he would love. Luis moaned with her sweet torture and ran his hand up along her side. When he came to her knee, he slid his hand underneath her nightie to her waist. "Let me touch you Sheridan" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She lifted her hips off of their bed to let Luis raise her gown. He lifted the sheer nightie over her head in a slow fashion,  
  
coming back down to her, he kissed her forehead, nose, lips and chin. Sheridan tilted her head sideways and Luis replied to  
  
his invitation by kissing his way down her neck..... her chest.....her navel.....her..."Don't stop Luis."  
  
He looks into her eyes as he licks his way back up to her lips. " Never."  
  
A love filled smile radiated from their faces. Nothing could stop them, nothing would ever stop them. Luis climbed back up Sheridan's body, looked in her eyes so longingly. '' I need you Sheridan. I think….no, I know I always have.''  
  
« Then take me Luis. Make me yours. » 


End file.
